1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a voltage generator, a display device including the same, and a voltage generation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a driving circuit for driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The driving circuit includes a data driver (e.g., a source driver) for outputting data driving signals to data lines, a gate driver for outputting gate driving signals for driving gate lines, and a timing controller for controlling the data driver and the gate driver.
The display device may apply a gate-on voltage to a gate electrode of a thin film transistor connected to a corresponding gate line at a location desired to display an image, and may apply a data voltage corresponding to the display image to a source electrode of the thin film transistor to display the image.
As the size of the display panel becomes larger, a power consumption amount increases. Accordingly, technology has been proposed to lower an operation voltage level during a blank period between frames in which images are displayed. However, when the blank period becomes longer, a variation in operation voltage becomes larger, and thus, may influence a display image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.